world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Key of Redemption
Summary The Key of Redemption is the sequel to Key of Destiny. After saving the worlds, Talin, Evan, and Brooke parted ways with their allies and returned home. Peace was finally achieved. However, it was not going to last. A Hyur named Tormund Provost, found a door to a new Kingdom Hearts, One that manifested Darkness instead of light. The poor boy became a victim to the evil spirit known as Zaine Evermoore and is now a prisoner within his own body. Talin, a Boy who worked his way up and became a Knight Commandant, has to work together with his best friend, Brooke, and his Older Brother, Evan who gave himself over to darkness for a short time. Along the way, They reunite with some old friends, and make new ones as well. One being the curious and well known hero, A Miqo'te named Zato'a Tershodi. With a group of friends, Talin must venture to other worlds again and destroy the Dark Kingdom Hearts. Main Characters Evan -A man who gave himself over to Darkness in the past. Now he is redeemed and is helping Talin and the others in his group . . . . . . . Talin -A curious man who works for the Keyblade Knights. He saved the worlds in the past and is now trying to stop The New Kingdom Hearts . . . . . . . Brooke -A girl that is Evan and Talin's childhood friend, and former enemy. She worked for the Knights back when they were corrupted and fought Talin many times. She eventually helped him save the worlds. . . . Zato'a -A Miqo'te who hails from Eorzea. He is a Paladin and an ancient hero that wants to save all worlds. Due to an event, He chose to temporarily swap out the Paladin fighting style, and became a Red Mage, wielding a Rapier and a crystal instead of Sword and Shield. However when he is adventuring . . . Supporting Characters Minfilia -A Hyur girl who hails from Eorzea. She is one of the few people who know about the other worlds. She controls the newly formed group, The Scions of Light. She often gives advice to Talin's group and will aid him in any way she can. She is also Zato'a's crush. . . . . Alisaie Leveilleur & Alphinaud Leveilleur -A pair of twins who are also a part of the Scions of Light. They serve as Minfilia's agents who gather intel on various people within the worlds. They often come to Talin's aid and fight alongside the group. . . . . . . . Raikiri -A 1500 year old angel who was Talin's enemy. At his defeat, he was assumed to be dead however he reformed, though he lost a majority of his godly abilities. He slightly reverted to his old self back during the wars, He was investigating the Kingdom Hearts of Darkness, and even chose to aid The Scions of Light. He still has his abilities of lightning manipulation and often comes to Talin's aid. He also is fought by Talin and Brooke due to the last time they saw eachother, they were enemies. Category:Stories Category:Verse